Ordinary Day
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Mammy-'Ade Peace! Stop where yous are!" DuCaine famfic set way in the future


**Ordinary Day**

**Summary: "Mammy-'Ade Peace! Stop where yous are!" **

**A/N: This is my first CSI:Miami fic, but a friend and I were fooling around and came up with this idea and then she held a gun to my head and now I'm writing it. **

**Dedicated to Jenna for holding the gun to my head. Love ya. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, there'd be more laughs, more sex, and way less science. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sara Lynn Caine pulled on her father's sleeve. Horatio Caine stopped midstep and turned to face his four year old daughter and knelt down so they were eye level.

"Yes, Miss Sara?" Horatio smiled at the miniture version of his wife. From the white-blond curls to the soft twang that found it's way through her voice she was all Calleigh -the only way you could tell Sara was his daughter was her light blue eyes.

"Can I see your glasses Daddy?" Sara asked and touched the wire frame of his sunglasses.

"You have your own glasses Sara Lynn." Calleigh Caine twisted her daughter's spiral curl around her finger, "The ones I bought you at the pharmacy? The ones you begged me for cause they were pink?"

Horatio chuckled, already pulling off his own sunglasses.

"I know." Sara's lower lip snuck out, "But I wanna see Daddy's!"

"Here ya go, Sara." Horatio handed his sunglasses to his daughter.

"Horatio." Calleigh scolded.

"What, Calleigh? You want me to deprive our daughter of joy by not letting her see my sunglasses?" Horatio asked.

"You spoil her too much." Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Sara.

The four year old crouched over a leaf, pulling the oversized sunglasses from her face, "I'm A'ratio Caine! Mammy-'Ade Peace."

Calleigh collapsed on a park bench, covering her mouth to keep from giggling loudly. Sara's riot act on the leaf continued, "Where were you last night?" She stared at the leaf, "On a twee? Which one?" She leaned in closer to the leaf, raising her eye brow, "You gots somebody who can 'roberate that?"

"Where'd she learn that?" Horatio chuckled, sitting next to his wife on the bench.

"By watching her daddy, where else?" Calleigh leaned against Horatio's side.

Sara tapped Horatio's leg and he turned to face her, "Yes, Sara?"

"Daddy, where were you last night when the leaf felled off the twee?" Sara asked.

"I was at home!" Horatio protested, "Helping Mommy wrap somebody's birthday presents."

"Nuh-uh." Sara made a face, "I think you're a 'upsect!"

"Me!?" Horatio played along, "No! I swear! Ask Mommy if she knows where I was last night? She can verify my alibi."

Sara eyed her father suspiciously and then sidestepped, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Darlin'?" Calleigh grinned at her little girl.

"Where was Daddy last night when the leaf felled off the twee?" Sara tucked Horatio's sunglasses on her shirt.

"Well, I don't know Baby Girl. Where'd he say he was?" Calleigh chuckled.

"He said he was wif you!" Sara sighed dramatically.

"I don't think so." Calleigh tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure I was alone wrapping gifts for your birthday."

Sara gasped, "Daddy lied."

"You better toss him in jail." Calleigh laughed.

"Who me?" Horatio stood up.

"Yup!" Sara giggled, "You're under arrest Daddy!"

"You'll have to catch me first." Horatio took off jogging down the sidewalk.

"Go get him, Baby!" Calleigh urged.

Sara took off after her father, "Daddy!" She sprinted, "Mammy-'Ade Peace! Stop where yous are!" She caught up with him at the corner and grabbed his legs, "I gotted you!"

"You did." Horatio pouted.

"You're goin' to jail, Daddy." Sara grabbed both of his hands and pulled him back to where Calleigh sat.

"Not jail!" Horatio protested.

"Sssh!" Sarah pulled on his arm and he leaned down. She whispered in his ear, "S'ok Daddy! Jail s'just sittin' with Mommy!"

"Oh." Horatio whispered back, "Okay." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Daddy." Sara smiled.

"I love you too, Sara." Horatio sat down on the bench next to Calleigh, "I'm in jail."

"Does that make me the warden?" Calleigh laughed.

"You're getting too much joy out of this." Horatio chuckled.

"Probably." Calleigh smirked and took his hand as Sara went to give the leaf a proper burial. She glanced over at him, "You're such a good daddy."

"She makes it easy." Horatio smiled and pulled Calleigh closer, "You're a good mommy."

They shared a brief kiss that ended as Sara cried out "Ewwwwww"

It was just another ordinary day.

* * *

**A/N: First Miami fic. First DuCaine fic. I hope I wasn't too far out of character. **


End file.
